


我真的会操你

by 709394



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复活之后整个世界都有点不一样了，有很多疑问的Clark想找Bruce谈谈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我真的会操你

　　克拉克不太明白为什么自己不推门而入。  
　　布鲁斯就斜躺在舒适的沙发上，看着手里轻轻晃动的深红酿液发呆。他雕塑般的脸庞上泛着微微的红色，表情似笑非笑。克拉克并不意外地发现他血液里酒精浓度已经相当的高。  
　　他知道自己这样并不礼貌，飘在布鲁斯林间精灵住所般的透明玻璃房子之外，观看着房主的私生活片段。但是他想不到如何在这种情况下实现自己的目标：和布鲁斯谈谈。能谈什么呢？他原本有很多问题的。当他自棺材中醒来，达克赛德正在肆虐，数个超能力者正艰难地联手抗敌。后来他自然是知道了他们分别是谁：神奇女侠，闪电侠，海王，赛博格。他受到了热烈的欢迎，和无数的欢呼。  
　　可蝙蝠侠在战后就悄无声息地离开了。  
　　他想知道很多东西，而玛莎只能告诉他克拉克·肯特的那一部分。露易丝在布鲁斯的鼓励下——令人惊异的发现——走出了阴影，寻找到了新的伴侣。  
　　忽然间，去见露易丝就变得尴尬了。  
　　克拉克不知道布鲁斯在想什么。整个世界都在为超人的归来狂欢，但是蝙蝠侠显然并没有。电视机里滚动着超人归来的新闻，可布鲁斯看起来并没有在看。  
　　阿尔弗雷德已经睡下了。  
　　他是不是应该先预约？克拉克的思绪开始发散。星球日报的人都以为他死了，玛莎已经在睡梦中，他现在似乎没有别的地方可去，可他其实跟布鲁斯也算不上熟络。  
　　就在他思绪纷飞时，布鲁斯发现了他。  
　　视线交汇的那一刻，克拉克没有回避。他们眼神胶着，像是有什么无形的东西在鼓胀，直到布鲁斯露出一个自嘲的笑容。他摇摇晃晃地站起来走到窗边，玻璃无声地滑开了。  
　　“克拉克，我以为你复活了就不会来打扰我了？”  
　　克拉克愣住了。  
　　“请进，幽灵先生。”布鲁斯自顾自转过身，喝了一大口酒，屁股重重地砸在床上，“反正你总是会进来的。”  
　　哥谭河边的风顺着打开的入口涌进来，克拉克并不会感到寒意，但显然面前的人类会。布鲁斯微微打了个冷战。玻璃门在克拉克进来后无声地关上，他发现这是个红外线自动门。  
　　“那么，今天你打算呆多久？”布鲁斯问，不再看向克拉克，转而盯着面前的地板，“你该回到你主人身上去。香槟，美女，甜点。啊。奢华的欢迎宴，大都会市政厅。”  
　　“我不是幽灵，布鲁斯。”克拉克无奈地夺走他的酒杯，“你喝得太多了。”  
　　布鲁斯嗤笑。  
　　“我这是醉得酒杯都拿不稳了。”他倒在自己的床上，看着天花板，缓缓地眨着眼睛，布满皱褶的雪白衬衫解着两颗扣子，因为他的动作向两边撑开，裸露出一片光滑无毛的皮肤，还有左肩的一处狰狞伤疤。  
　　那吸引了克拉克的目光。  
　　整个左肩肩窝处连带前胸和后背的一部分，都是连绵的纠结疤痕。左肩和手臂连接处深深的刀伤。手臂划伤，还有右边背部子弹穿孔伤——  
　　“嘿，小子，这可不礼貌。”布鲁斯嘟囔，“我知道你有X视线，玛莎告诉过我的。”  
　　“抱歉。”克拉克飞快地说，收回了目光，又为对方提到的名字微微刺痛。  
　　玛莎告诉过克拉克，布鲁斯在他“死去”之后一直都有付给她抚恤金，为了维持农场和生活。偶尔布鲁斯也会带上阿尔弗雷德前来拜访。“他是个好孩子，克拉克。非常好的孩子。”玛莎说，“我失去了你，他失去了他的父母。在那段时间里，他帮助了我很多，也帮了露易丝很多。你该去谢谢他。”  
　　那令克拉克感到惊异。  
　　可现在他仍觉得陌生。加上今天的战斗，他们互相见面还不够一天的时间。布鲁斯正躺在床上瞪着他，可是看起来一点都不凶狠。不，这不是和他战斗过的蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠凶狠，犀利，狡猾，强势，纯人类。  
　　而布鲁斯在哭泣。一滴眼泪从他眼角滑落，紧随而至的是更多，令克拉克讶异。  
　　“上帝啊，你还活着……上帝啊……”  
　　克拉克无措地看着布鲁斯的眼眶迅速发红，伸出一只手像是要抓住他，又不像真的要抓住。他犹豫着，伸出手握住了另一只悬空的。  
　　更多的眼泪，布鲁斯握着他的力量能捏碎骨头。他顺着布鲁斯的力量俯身，直到布鲁斯撑起上半身抱着他，仔仔细细地看着他的脸。  
　　他能嗅到布鲁斯呼出的空气，嗅到布鲁斯眼泪的咸腥，和混着酒香的体味。在他意识到他不该这样之前，一个颤抖的吻落已经在了他的嘴唇上，和跳动的心里。  
　　“布鲁斯……”  
　　“只是……别再离开，克拉克……”布鲁斯呢喃，抵着他的额头，啜泣声如此清晰，“老天啊……不要更多的死亡了，求你……别离开，我知道你只是个幻觉可是……求你了……”  
　　克拉克明白了。他捧着布鲁斯的脸，加深了这个吻。  
　　啜泣声小了下去，取而代之的是接吻的水声。布鲁斯试图挣脱自己的衣服，克拉克帮了他一把。他的手因滑腻结实的触感吃惊，克拉克看着这具赤裸的躯体，胸前至下体的毛发都被清理干净，有那么一瞬间他在想布鲁斯是不是时刻都在准备这一刻，但他知道绝无可能。这只可能因为平日穿戴装备的需要。而且，布鲁斯根本没有硬起来。  
　　“你知道你在干什么吗？”克拉克低沉地问。  
　　“是的。是的，我知道。你要和我说再见了，不是吗？”布鲁斯不停点头，看着他的眼睛溢满了泪水，真挚又悲伤，“就、操我吧。做你想做的，克拉克。”  
　　他低下头，含住了布鲁斯的喉结。当他的手覆上布鲁斯宽阔壮硕的胸，几乎立刻沉迷于丰厚的手感。他怎么能保持这么好的身材呢？克拉克好奇地想。除了那铺散在床单脸颊额头上的花白的头发，这具伤痕累累的身体远远称不上老。布鲁斯的手紧紧抠进他的后背，细碎的喘息声从那诱人的嘴唇里溢出。克拉克撑起上半身，一边握着布鲁斯微微抬头的阴茎，一边看着布鲁斯的脸。他沉迷在欲望中的样子如此美丽，微微仰着头，浅棕色的眼睛半眯着看着他，潮湿的泪痕闪着光，细碎的呻吟从微张的嘴唇里流畅地泄出，花白的头发贴在脸侧，克拉克的每一次揉捏撸动都让布鲁斯舒张脖颈，发出美妙的呻吟。  
　　克拉克慢慢地脱下自己的衣服。他看着布鲁斯的眼神变得着迷，因渴望而性感，强壮有力的腿慢慢勾住他的，另一条腿小幅度地往内侧缩。  
　　“来吧。”  
　　直到这一刻，他终于明白布鲁斯·韦恩糜烂的名声是怎么来的了。抛开其他一切复杂的情感，布鲁斯本身就是个不可多得的尤物。克拉克不得不克制着自己，沙哑着嗓子问：“润滑剂在哪里？”  
　　“我不知道，”布鲁斯笑着摇头，酒精让他的脸颊泛着红色，让他看起来既漫不经心又专注异常，“我不在乎。”  
　　下一刻突如其来的入侵使他忘记了呼吸，双眼无辜地睁大，如同脱水的鱼般弹跳了一下。克拉克掰开他的大腿，食指已经插入了那颤抖着的入口。他仍记得布鲁斯当初的两颗氪粉子弹，并非出于愤怒，仅仅出于报复和恶作剧心理。  
　　布鲁斯做了再久的梦，于克拉克而言那也只是昨天的事情。他的第一、二指节摩擦着布鲁斯干涩的入口，低下头含住布鲁斯的乳晕。  
　　年长者发出长长的呻吟，放纵自己沉醉在克拉克的侵入和啃咬中。他的腿缠绕着克拉克的，扬起的脖子和被压在胸前的大腿几乎平行。淫靡的啧啧声不停地发出，肿胀的乳晕和乳头被舌头顶进胸肌再来回拨弄，使得布鲁斯不停地喘息。  
　　克拉克艰涩地插入第二根手指。他知道和男人怎么做，他也做过，在他仍隐姓埋名，游走天下时。鉴于他所拥有的能力，他做得比大多数人都要好。他甚至不需要使用X射线都能轻松找到布鲁斯前列腺的位置，年长者久经考验的躯体立刻作出了反应：蜷起身体，发出窒息般的声音。  
　　克拉克不能自已地亲吻他。那深色的唇瓣如此诱人，令人意外的柔软。布鲁斯急切地吸吮他的舌头，吞咽他的唾液，似乎离了他就要脱水而死。克拉克接受这一切，手下的动作少了一些耐心。干涩的入口因为他的动作变得柔软。他忽然意识到他所感觉到的规律的收缩并非意外，年长者成熟的躯体所作出的所有反应都如此缠绵而直击人心。那一瞬间克拉克没有能控制好力度，在布鲁斯的下唇上留下了齿印。短暂的苍白之后，鲜红的血液从细细的伤口泛出，克拉克看着布鲁斯有意无意地舔舐伤口，淡红的舌头近乎有着魔力。  
　　他只能更用力地亲吻。他引导着布鲁斯缠在他后背那带着茧的手向下，向下，直到握住他的勃起。布鲁斯看着他的眼睛仍旧蒙着水雾，瞳孔却收缩了。现在，另一只手也覆在了克拉克的阴茎上。  
　　克拉克从未享受过如此美妙的手活。布鲁斯又舔了一下嘴唇，这让克拉克难以自制地加快了手上的动作。他持续地刺激着布鲁斯的前列腺，扩张越发柔软的入口，让更多的呻吟滑落。渐渐地，一缕液体沾湿了他的指尖。  
　　它在分泌肠液。  
　　克拉克深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。更多的肠液沾湿他的手，渐渐被带出入口。对于肠液，这个量可不少，可若是用于润滑，那还远远不够。  
　　他真的该先找到润滑剂的。  
　　敏感的布鲁斯更紧地缠住了他，伴随着纠缠得更用力的腿，环状肌也在用力收缩，加上整个肠道肌肉的运动，克拉克只觉得一股吸力透过指尖直直传到他紧绷的下腹。他不得不闭上眼睛，努力地咽下一口唾沫。下一刻，睁开的眼睛变得深色而危险。  
　　“布鲁斯，我真的会操你。”  
　　布鲁斯那被酒精浸染的泛着血色的脸缓缓微笑：“请。”  
　　那一瞬间整个天地都晃动了一下。柔软和温暖紧紧地包裹着克拉克，持续的吸力正在剥夺他的理智。他肯定在布鲁斯的屁股上留下手掌印了。  
　　布鲁斯的状态也不怎么好。他全身的肌肉纠结着鼓起，环着克拉克的腿几乎能扭断人类的骨头。他的头死死抵在床垫上，脖子弯出一道优雅的弧线，花白的头发凌乱地缠着床单，身侧的手抓进了床垫，胸膛剧烈地起伏，断断续续地哼叫。  
　　好一会儿克拉克都在着迷地看着布鲁斯既似痛苦又似极乐的扭动，有力收缩的肠道紧紧吸着他的阴茎。克拉克俯下身，手掌覆上年长者表情纠结的脸庞，轻啄双唇。  
　　“你真美丽。”  
　　“哈啊……”布鲁斯说不出话来，只能努力地在他脸上聚焦，眼神夹杂着快乐和悲伤。  
　　克拉克单膝跪在床沿，把布鲁斯折起来的腿架在肩上，握着他饱满结实的屁股，缓缓退出，接着重重插入。  
　　布鲁斯大声喊叫，整个下半身悬空着，全然地承受这非人类的行为。缺乏润滑带来的刺痛很快就变成更大的快感，不停晃动的身体加上酒精的作用使得他几乎像在云端，完全无法组织任何有条理的思绪，更别说说出清晰的话语。持续的呻吟和喊叫是他回应克拉克的渠道之一，被完全操开的身体则是之二。克拉克发现布鲁斯分泌的肠液增多了，而且布鲁斯的身体正主动迎向他。  
　　克拉克什么都没有说。持续的快感对他异常吸引，不停戳刺布鲁斯前列腺造成的反应也让他着迷。生理性的泪水重新沾湿布鲁斯的眼角和其下的一小片织物，大声的喊叫更多地变成缠绵的呻吟，半张的眼睛没有焦距，柔软的嘴唇微微张开，让人想干点什么。  
　　于是他干了。  
　　唇舌间的接吻和手指碰到的触感并不一样，感觉更加柔软，更加火热，更加潮湿。布鲁斯顺从地含住了他的手，近乎本能地在吸吮和舔舐。克拉克不得不好奇布鲁斯是不是也对别人做过这个？做过多少次？然后更加用力、更加快速地操布鲁斯。他所有的感官全是布鲁斯，布鲁斯的屁股，布鲁斯的嘴巴，布鲁斯的身体，布鲁斯的声音，布鲁斯血液的脉动，和肌肉的伸缩，骨头的移动。  
　　那是一曲华丽淫靡的交响乐，而他则是指挥棒。他沉迷于此，操纵着年长者的身体和欲望，让浪潮一个接一个地拍打在久经考验的躯体上，直到它坚硬的外壳松动，崩裂，露出内里的柔软颤动，和细碎的哀求。  
　　布鲁斯射了四次，或者更多，克拉克后来放弃了计算。这具成熟敏感的躯体是如此容易餍足，又如此难以厌倦，直到疲惫打败了快感，直到布鲁斯翻着白眼像缺水的鱼一样挺动着抽动的阴茎，却只有少许乳白色液体溢出。克拉克退出了他的身体，空虚感席卷而来。  
　　他到底在干嘛？他甚至才认识布鲁斯没多久。  
　　可布鲁斯环着他后背的手用力得克拉克怀疑自己必须伤害布鲁斯才能挣脱。  
　　迟缓的尴尬向他压来。他觉得他无论如何也该走了，虽然似乎叫逃跑更加合适。  
　　然而布鲁斯嘶哑的声音不容置喙地钻进他的耳朵里。  
　　“他还活着。……别走……别死。你。……求……”  
　　克拉克再一次愣住。他似乎现在才意识到，他自己的死亡给布鲁斯带来了什么：无尽的噩梦。  
　　他发了很久的呆，直到意外睡去都没能理清思绪。

　　第二天布鲁斯醒来的时候吓得差点摔下了床，胸前防护性姿势的手不停地抖。  
　　被吵醒的克拉克顶着一头乱发用床单挡住下腹，布鲁斯对视一眼之后猛然想起发生了什么，露出个尴尬的笑容，下一刻“呼”地飞走了，还连带发出几声音爆，衣服都没拿走。  
　　闻声赶来的阿尔弗雷德看到一地的红蓝制服，扶着额头背过身：“基督耶稣耶和华啊，下次午夜约会请挂个‘禁止进入’的牌子好吗？看在上帝的份上。”

END


End file.
